Naruto: Time Travel
by kyuubi-nii-chan
Summary: A slight loss in concentration causes naruto and his daughter to be sent to the past. what happens? you ask. Read to find out and, don't pay any attention to the title.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty seven year old uzumaki naruto, master of the sage arts and current hokage sat at his table pondering on the possible ninjas to send on an a-ranked mission requested of him by suna's kazekage. _"Gaara"_ he thought to himself and smiled. The relationship between konoha and sunagakure as prophesied by the elder chiyo had turned out even greater than anticipated. He picked up a file in a bid to discover the current ninja's at his disposal. On sighting members of the konoha eleven, he began smiling, feeling nostalgic. He became so lost in thought he didn't hear his secretary come in.

"H-hokage sama!" she yelled.

Interrupted from his thoughts by his secretary, he looked up at her and noticed she was blushing. "Aah mikio…. Sorry about that. I didn't hear you come in. What do you want?" He asked while scratching the back of his head and grinning. It was a usual habit of his when he was younger that still stuck with him till his current age. But, it was also that habit that had cost him a lot of his secretary's.

"_He l-looks so c-cute"_ she mentally stuttered to herself. She blushed even harder as she gazed at him. He had his girl like hair fully grown out with the frontal parts coming down his face. His whisker like marks had thinned but not completely faded and with the combined powers of the kyuubi preventing any permanent scars, he had a very serene like face which was almost impossible for most male ninja's to accomplish. From the pictures of the previous hokage's on the wall in the hokage tower, he looked a lot like his father _"maybe even more handsome"_ she thought to herself. She began to fantasize. He stood up, walked towards her and said "You look so pretty. I've always wanted to kiss you." "H-hokage sama" she said as she puckered her lips and thrust them forward. But her fantasy was short-lived when naruto who had walked up to her when she was spaced out spoke up.

"What's wrong. Are your lips swollen? Do you need to take a break? Because It also looks like your fever's back" naruto said.

"_I've been flirting since I got here, but he hasn't even looked at me. How can the strongest ninja in the village be so…. Dumb. And to make matters worse, he's married and has a child. I can't take it anymore"_ she rambled in her thoughts before screaming and rushing out.

On her way out, she ran past shikamaru who looked confused. Thinking something was wrong, he rushed into the office. He was about to ask if naruto was alright when he caught sight of him concentrating on one of his files. He walked up to him and asked:

"Another one's screamed and run out, huh?"

"Yes" naruto answered eyes still fixed on the file.

"And you still do not know why they all keep doing that?" shikamaru asked curiously awaiting his response.

"Well….." naruto started eyes still fixed on the file "there must be some bug in here that doesn't affect me because of the kyuubi but affects them."

Shikamaru sighed with both eyes closed. Naruto had matured in a lot of ways but his childhood ignorance still stuck with him. He looked at him from the corner of his eyes and followed his gaze to what he had been concentrating on since he walked in. His gaze led him to the file and the three kunoichi's from their ninja set. He realized who he was staring at and said "you know, she is really lucky to have you as ignorant as usual."

"Yes she doe….." but naruto was cut off as he realized shikamaru's statement. "H-hey what do you mean!" naruto practically yelled raising his head up to look at him.

Shikamaru raised up a finger to his clean his ear and whispered "that will be too troublesome. You probably wouldn't understand anyway."

"Huh! Could you say that again? I didn't get you" naruto said.

"Hey could we just go and meet up with neji and show us whatever it is you want to show us" shikamaru responded.

"Sure, just give me a sec" said naruto as he did the hand seal and a shadow clone poofed into existence. "Handle things here" he told his clone. That done, he and shikamaru proceeded out of the hokage tower.

It was a sunny afternoon in the village of konoha but there were shrieks echoing throughout the streets as the rokudaime hokage walked by. Unlike previous hokages, he had promised the villagers that he wasn't going to be confined within the walls of the hokage tower so he expected the shrieks, gasps and sighs to have ended after a day or two on the streets. He was about to ask shikamaru for a reason when out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed the nara was staring at the clouds. He began to feel happy knowing that he and all his other friends had survived the threats he brought upon them akatsuki being the worst of them all. Now that he was hokage, he vowed to protect each and every one of them with everything he had.

They arrived at the hyuuga mansion in search of neji and met him in the arms of his wife, tenten. "Hokage sama" they both greeted trying to be polite.

"Ha common don't call me that please. We are friends after all aren't we?" naruto replied and asked.

"Yes we are" answered ino walking in alongside temari and naruto's four year old daughter, Tami.

"Otou san!" tami yelled happy to see her dad.

Naruto replied by stretching out his arms and hoisting her up with her neck resting on his shoulder. "What are you doing here? Where's kaa san?" naruto asked.

"She's over at the hospital but she asked if I could watch tami. We were on our way to meet up with tenten san when temari san accompanied us" answered ino.

"So that's why you are here" shikamaru said looking towards temari his troublesome girlfriend before facing naruto who was playing happily with his daughter. He couldn't help it as a smile slowly crept onto his face. Temari noticed this and remarked:

"Heh! Don't tell me you are going all soft over such a scene."

Shikamaru smirked before answering "It's not just that…." He paused before continuing "He looks really happy."

"What?" temari asked looking confused.

"Up until now in his life, he had always been sad. Now, he looks so happy and he is not faking it like he usually did. He has taken a very complicated position now but he is still my friend. Most of the previous hokages have died in battle but I will use my smarts to protect him as much as I can no matter how troublesome it may become. He deserves to be happy" shikamaru answered.

Temari was shocked but blushed anyway knowing that no matter how lazy he thought he was he would do absolutely anything to help his friends. She took her gaze back to naruto who had just let his daughter down.

"Tenten san what's in there?" asked tami pointing in the direction of tenten's protruding stomach.

Tenten blushed at the question but answered anyway "it's a baby." "Our baby" neji said cutting in.

Tami gasped and looked towards naruto. "was I in kaa san's stomach like that?" she asked.

Naruto smiled. She has the same look in her eyes like her mother he thought to himself but, she did ask a question and he answered "yes you were."

"Oh…" she paused "…then where did I come out from" she asked innocently.

Shikamaru knowing what was coming sighed, neji twitched and the girls blushed. Naruto smiling simply answered "well that's simple you came out fr…."

"BAAKA!" The girls yelled as they each had turns at hitting naruto interrupting him.

"O-otou san" tami whispered trying to find out if he was all right.

"Don't worry" said ino. "Let's go with tenten san."

"That was painful" said naruto but underneath, he was happy they were still relating with him like before. He gave his daughter the go ahead and turned to face neji and shikamaru. With creation of new jutsus, he turned to neji to use the byakugan to check the chakra path, amount and flow needed to execute the jutsu and with that information, both he and shikamaru would deduct if the jutsu should be considered forbidden or not. If considered forbidden, it meant only naruto could handle and use the jutsu as he developed it anyway.

"I have invented a new jutsu" naruto started.

Neji and shikamaru nodded as a sign for naruto to commence. He made quite a few hand seals in the blink of an eye and exclaimed "ninja art: time control technique!" before slamming a palm on the ground. A tunnel like entrance appeared in their fronts just as he began explaining that the tunnel like entrance would lead them to the past and he has enough chakra to take them nine years back at most.

While deliberating on if the jutsu should be banned or not, tami entered yelling "Kaa san's here!"

Naruto happy to see his wife since he left her in the morning lost concentration. The tunnel like entrance expanded causing things to be drawn towards it. Due to tami's weight, she was been drawn in. As naruto tried to reach for her, she slipped from his grasp and was plunged into the time portal. Naruto yelled her name and went in after her. Wanting to follow were neji and shikamaru but it closed right after naruto entered. They both looked at each other in disbelief. "What are we going to tell her?" neji asked looking at shikamaru.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry. I finished the confession but wasn't impressed with the way it ended so I am rewriting it. As for this story, I'll probably finish it first so please review and tell me what you think about it before I update.

Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far and I am really sorry to have disappointed you.


	2. Chapter 2

_9 years ago_(a/n: or is that before)

"Rasengan!" exclaimed naruto as he let it loose into a tree in the training fields. He laid on his back and began thinking about sasuke. "I have to find him" he thought to himself. With that, he was off to tsunade's office to pester her a little more.

On getting to the front of her office, he overheard a discussion between shizune and tsunade with shizune saying "she does look like a combination of naruto and …" On hearing his name mentioned, he barged in and yelled "Hey! What do you mean by a co…." But was interrupted when a young girl ran and hugged him.

What is this he tried to ask before he was cut off by the girl who just called him otou san. "Otou san" repeated naruto tsunade and shizune.

"N-nani…." Naruto stuttered "…. me" he said looking towards tsunade.

Tsunade started explaining the circumstances in which she was found but naruto didn't pay any attention. He was busy observing the little girl that didn't want to leave him. He observed that she had whisker like marks just like him and was also having his hair style. But something else caught his attention it was her eyes. "Those eyes…." he thought to himself "….they look so familiar." The little girl broke him from his thoughts when she stretched out her arms indicating that she wanted to be carried. He couldn't resist the look in her eyes and carried her.

"….said her name is tami and that's all we know about her" tsunade finished.

"Tami" naruto said while looking at her. "Tsunade no baachan, I will like her to come with me."

"What! We need to keep her closely monitored. She could be a s…."

"Tsunade no baachan, I will watch her and besides, she looks like she likes me a lot" naruto said interrupting tsunade.

Tsunade noticed his point as she looked really relaxed In naruto's arms. She sighed and then responded "Okay. Just keep an eye on her and also try to find out where she's from."

"You can count on me tsunade no baachan" naruto said and with that, he was off to figure out where she was from.

Naruto walked hand in hand with tami when she suddenly gasped. Pointing she asked "Otou san, why isn't your face there anymore?"

Naruto followed her gaze and realized she was pointing at the hokage monument. "not yet" naruto replied. "I do look like a future hokage don't I?" naruto asked while grinning at her.

"Haa…." She seemed like she was going to ask another question when she spotted neji and tenten in the distance. They were just returning from the training fields.

"Tenten san!" she yelled before running to hug her. Before tenten could respond, tami asked another question: "Why is your stomach small?" she looked towards neji and asked "Where's your baby?" while pointing at tenten. This embarrassed tenten as she started blushing. She had feelings for neji but she hadn't thought about it to the extent of getting married and…. She trailed off as she felt her face becoming hotter. Neji was not left out as he too was blushing.

"Okay…" naruto said trying to break the awkward tension that had built up "Tami, we've got to go now" he completed while grinning. "See you guys later." He said while waving at them and moving off at a frantic pace.

With naruto and tami gone, neji and tenten just stood none able to look at the other until neji spoke. "It's impossible. Those eyes and hair." "They look just like a combination of naruto and…" neji and tenten said in unison but stopped when their eyes met. "So I'll see you later" neji said in an attempt to avoid the prolonged moment of awkwardness. "Yeah" said tenten as they both went their separate ways thinking about the mysterious girl accompanying naruto.

Naruto looked down at the little girl as she smiled at him. Somehow, she had been able to pick up on the budding romance between neji and tenten that he got to know through sakura and ino's constant gossiping. _"heh maybe it's because she's also a girl_" he dismissed in his mind.

Elsewhere in konoha, the older naruto had just arrived in a secluded part unlike his daughter who had appeared right in the front of the hokage tower. At lightning speed, he swept round konoha in the blink of an eye and smiled when he found his daughter in the arms of his younger self.

"So ka. Captain yamato said he wants to see sakura chan hinata and I before we leave on our mission tomorrow" said naruto as he had been trying to remember what yamato had told him earlier. He looked down at the girl sleeping comfortably on his shoulder and decided to take her with him.

The older naruto realized where he was heading and decided to get there before him. This was his first time of using the new jutsu and he wasn't sure if he could allow his younger version see him. "I can't use the jutsu for another few minutes anyway and I need to know something" he said to himself.

Naruto had just laid her down when he felt another presence. He swiftly brought out a kunai and swung it in the direction of the presence in the shadows who seemed to have deflected it. "who's there?" naruto asked.

The older naruto stepped out of the shadows and replied "I am you."

Naruto looked in surprise at the close similarity he shared with the stranger. Having the konoha headband and the hokage robe, it looked he was talking to one of his shadow clones only with additional clothing. He sheathed his kunai and began pondering. After a while, he spoke up and said "if you are me and I am me then…." He paused before continuing "….who are my kagebunshin?"

The older naruto sweat dropped. There was no way he was that stupid he thought to himself but he did need an explanation. He explained that he was hokage and as hokage, he created new techniques and one of those new techniques brought he and his daughter here from the future.

"Daughter!" naruto yelled "where is she?"

The older naruto sighed and answered by pointing and smiling to the little girl sleeping by his younger version. Naruto looked down at tami who just snuggled closer to him and whispered otou san in her sleep. He smiled and whispered to himself "so I become hokage huh?"

The older naruto saw this as a chance and decided to ask the question that had been disturbing him about his wife. "So how is sakura?" he started.

"She's alright. We are to meet up here with hinata so captain yamato can explain tomorrow's mission" naruto answered.

"But how do you feel about sakura?" the older naruto asked

Naruto hesitated for a moment but realized he was talking to himself and answered "Well, when sasuke left and sakura sobbed begging me to bring him back….." he paused before continuing "I realized she was never going to like me as more than a friend but I just keep pestering her for old time's sake" naruto finished grinning at his older self.

The older naruto was shocked to say the least. That wasn't what he thought. "I thought that….."

"Speaking of sasuke, what about sasuke? Is he ever going to come back?" naruto asked interrupting his older self from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can tell you that?" the older naruto answered.

"Why not?" naruto pouted.

"From my research before creating a time control technique, if I tell you something that you don't ought to know, it will alter…" but he stopped as he saw a look of confusion on his younger self. He sighed then put it in a simpler way. "It will be really bad for me if I told you anything about where I'm from."

"Oh" said naruto as he looked at tami who was just stirring awake. "Can you tell me who her mother is?" asked naruto.

"No I can't. but I can tell you that she is the prettiest, kindest and most loving person you'll ever know dattebayo" answered the older naruto while giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned before saying "wow dattebayo" causing he and his older self to enter a fit of laughter. The older naruto made a few handseals and the portal opened up. He carried his daughter who thought she had been dreaming when she saw her father with the hokage robe grinning at her.

"N-naruto kun?" they all heard with tami looking over her shoulder and screaming "Kaa san." The older naruto took this as a cue and carried his daughter and left leaving a very shocked naruto staring in the direction his name had come from.

Hinata stood a few feet away with a slight blush on her cheek and also looking confused at the pronouncement of the little girl calling her kaa san. A smile slowly formed on naruto's cheek as he rushed to hug her causing her blush to intensify. "Yes. She has hinata's eyes. How could I be so stupid" naruto mentally asked himself

"N-naruto kun. Who was th…?" she asked while trying to remain conscious.

"Hinata…" naruto started interrupting her "thank you for being the one to give me my child" he completed. There was no response and naruto freed himself wanting to see her but, she had fainted with her face as red as a ripe tomato.

A/N: Now, back to the future. I'm sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy with my school work and all. I will TRY to update the next chapter as soon as possible.

Special thanks to mwto sasumio-fjp BABY-E and UZUMAKI-RICKY for reviewing. You guys are really great DATTEBAYO.


End file.
